


This was a mistake,,

by Kitakits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, akaashi is pretty as ever, everyone is p scared of them being hyper and shit, kenma and tadashi share a yt channel, kuroo has weed socks, youtuber ! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: yamaguchi and kenma go to vidcon together,,get pranked by kuroo ,bokuto appears,,akaashi is too pretty ,tsukki is utterly confused and then stuff happens. oh and oikawa and iwa are there too





	1. Chapter 1

You could say kenma and yamaguchi were best friends ,they played almost all of their games together and when one was recording the other was always present .They were roommates too. Nobody was surprised when they decided to go to vidcon ,they were a pair of really popular gamers.

A few days after their decision ,the two received an email informing them that they'd be having a panel together.

After they found out about this ,they were estatic.Which was honestly scary ,since the two were easily the quietest people in the room. Yamaguchi lasted almost a week smiling and answering every question correctly without stuttering. Kenma on the other hand buzzing with excitement. It was like kenma was constantly having a sugar rush.

The experience was scary to say the least. As of today they decided they would make a vlog for their trip and had toned down their hyperness Right now they were sitting in their shared room checking to make sure they had everything for their trip.

"Kenma are you sure we packed ever anything?" Yamaguchi asked as he looked up from his laptop

"Yes i'm sure,no need to worry" the pudding haired boy responded ,not looking up from his 3Ds. 

The brunette nodded ,this was going to be their first time travelling together. They shared a room together but They had never travelled together and yamaguchi was going to make sure he recorded all of it. He stood up and he walked over to their cabinet and took out a cup of instant ramen ,poured some water in and put it in the microwave and looked at the clock. It was pretty early for them in the night, hopefully they could get atleast six hours of sleep.

They had to wake up at around eight o'clock to be able to get ready for their trip.It was going to be tough especially since neither of them were morning people and would probably take awhile to get up considering they would need a lot of coffee to survive waking up that early.

The freckled boy sighed and looked back at kenma who was still absorbed in his game not bothering to look up.

Yamaguchi took his cup and made his way to his bed and sat down before slurping his ramen as he got back to finish editing the video 

\----------

"we're gonna have to wake up around 8:00 if we want to get our coffee" kenma said as he was sliding under his blankets. Yamaguchi made a sound of agreement 

"Wake up at eight ,leave by nine , get to the hotel by six or five and then get ready for our panel , but i have a feeling something is going to happen " the brunette added.

"good or bad"

"ehhh,, i have no idea" , the both of them knew that yamaguchi's intuition could be incredibly spot on. So half the time when yamaguchi guesses something its right .it's something the pair use often in guessing games and such. 

"we'll see tomorrow, 'night"

" good night"


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhh
> 
> word are hard  
so is the plot

Kenma was the first to wake up surprisingly. He dragged himself out of bed and went over to his roommate's bed and started shaking the bundle of blankets that was yamaguchi.

" 'daashi ,get up we have stuff to do" the freckled boy groaned in response as he covered his head with his blanket , the other sighed 

"C'mon ,we have to get coffee" Yamaguchi grumbled before uncovering himself from his blanket of cocoon and standing up and going to the bathroom ,it would take a while to get his hair under control . he sighed and got to work, when he comes back out he had his hair tied with a hair tie with his signature cowlick standing on the top of his head.

"You can go now, i'll get started on the coffee" Kenma hums and started dragging himself to the bathroom

the brunette yawned and started walking into the kitchen and to the coffee pot and poured himself and his friend a cup of coffee and added a small spoon of sugar for both of them . He walked over to the pudding haired boy's desk ,then put down one of the cups and sat down of his bed and started drinking his coffee.

kenma came out the bathroom looking much more refreshed but still having the awful bedhead but still not as bad as yamaguchi's bedhead though .

"you're gonna have to use a brush to fix that bedhead ,though it can't get worse than that other guy" tadashi laughed

"that guy that looks like a cat?" kenma questioned ,his lips curving upwards a bit.

"how does someone even get a bedhead like that ,how does he even sleep??" the brunette questioned ,through his laughter

the duo continued with making fun of the guy with the awful bedhead until their alarm rang again this one alerting them that they had to start heading out soon . tadashi snickered as he got rid of his laughter and grabbed his mug of coffee to drink it while kenma did the same.then the duo started heading towards the airport.

\------------time skip-------------

they just landed,the flight was okay they were asleep for most of it but the seat infront of them had a whining kid ,which was really annoying.the kid kept looking back at the two as if he had seen them before. Next to the kid sat his older brother who kept apologizing for his younger brother.

Behind them was a guy in his 30's that kept stretching and kicking the back of yamaguchi's chair. Every time yamaguchi politely asked the guy to stop he rolled his eyes and ignored him to scream profanities to the football game he was watching.

Now back to the present , yamaguchi just took out his phone so he could continue the vlog he started during the car ride to the airport.he opened the video app and started recording, the screen showing an image of his face

"Hey so we just got out of the airport,it was okay kenma is probably going to fall asleep again" the camera shifted showing an image of kenma in the passenger seat lying leaning against the window , while playing with his phone. Once he realized the phone was recording he lazily waved his hand then said a small 'hey'.

tadashi then propped the phone on top of the dash board before kenma started talking again.

"we're gonna be doing a Q'n'A since this car ride is likely to take a while,,"

"so onto the first question !" tadashi added with enthusiasm

kenma looked down at his phone and read a question "the guardian deity asks : did you have any pets"?

tadashi giggled before answering "yep, too many actually. I had two cats , a bunny , a chameleon, and a hamster"

then came kenma's turn " nope i used to play with yamaguchi's pets especially the cats".kenma paused to look down to read another question "bad cat asks : have you guys ever been in a relationship?". Both of them said no and that tadashi was bisexual while kenma was homo-romantic demisexual, and that both were too shy to ask anyone and no one really approached them either.

the next few questions were pretty normal like , why they started their channel ,the answer being that they got bored one day and agreed they would start a youtube channel and how they became friends ,kenma answered that tadashi was the new student at their elementary school and their teacher assigned the blonde to make sure the new student was comfortable ,they became friends during that ,and who were their best friends were aside from each other ,kenma said that he had another friend named hinata ,tadashi answered that he was pretty close with a black haired beauty named akaashi and they planned to meet at the hotel the duo were staying at.

a little while later they arrived at the hotel and made their way inside with their luggage ,they walked to the front desk to check in 

"hello, i'd like to che-"before tadashi could finish his sentence someone screeched

"AKAAAGSHI !!"


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *throws phone acorss the room*
> 
> FUCK THAT  
IMMA EAT

he scream had startled yamaguchi and he jumped back with a yelp but it barely affected kenma since he was wearing headphones and probably had the volume at max.

Yamaguchi turned his head to find a figure poking their head out of one of the hallways.The figure had a blend of grey and white spiked hair and a pair of huge yellow eyes, tadashi felt himself quiver and quickly turned it head back to the lady at the front desk to finish checking in, but in his mind he kept thinking about the stranger who had yelled out akaashi's name. Could he be talking about the same akaashi or was he talking about a different one. He could call him later to ask.

Once they had checked in, they went into the elevator and pressed the button to the their floor. The elevator ride was quiet and that was fine, infact they often preferred the quiet to talking. The only sound that could be heard was the classic elevator music.The door opened after a couple of moments and the two walked out and began looking for their room.

"soo the room number is 14,it should be around here" tadashi muttered as they began looking around.

When they did finally find their room the first thing they noticed was that the room to their right was incredibly noisy, they could hear atleast three voices on the other side. Kenma took the key from the brunette ,opened the door and made a beeline for the bed,tadashi followed but not lying down on the bed but to put down his bag, take out his phone and dial in a number.   
Surprisingly once he started calling the number he heard a familiar ringtone in the next room, the left one this time. It took a couple of moments but akaashi picked up the phone and the ringing in the other room stopped

"hello tadashi"

"hey Akaashi !me and kenma just got to the hotel, we're in our room right now"

"what's you room number? "

"oh it's 14, what about you?"

"we're right next to each other, i'm in 15 ,once you're done unpacking you can come over"

"okay then we'll see you in a bit"

tadashi smiled a little and ended the call, he was feeling a bit better over the fact that akashi was right next door and he didn't have to go up or down another floor and start asking around for the door. tadashi pulled his suitcase up onto his bed and zipped it open. Taking out a shirt(a star themed one) , jeans ,a pair of black sneakers. He reminded kenma to not laze around too much and start unpacking so they could be ready for their booth tomorrow.

that's when the screaming in the next room; the right one started turning up a notch and listening to the conversation was honestly hilarious , hell even kenma started giggling lowly while he lazily started unzipping his bag.

"Bro Tsukki just fucking roasted my weed socks"

"Bro no he got high"

"no my other weed socks, the one with the design"

"Oh ,, can't we just like order more"

"we can but they held some really good memories"

"kuroo for the last time realizing that your internet crush is gay isn't really that good of a memory for me to not burn your weed socks"

"BUt-"

"Shut your mouth or im going to light your memey shit on fire too"

"no,my lenny face key chain- you wouldn't"

"bro hes tsukki he would"

"bro you're right"

Tadashi was just a bit surprised to hear a familiar voice from the lobby

the loud owlish man that had screamed akaashi's name?

he still had to ask if akaashi and the other guy somehow knew each other and why in the hell did they bring in a bunch of owls?

**Author's Note:**

> hhh i've posted this on wattpad aswell uwu  
also this is pretty self indulgent  
sorry if its pretty short too but i've been pretty busy lately


End file.
